Night Butterfly
by Whiffles
Summary: Raphael questions why Amy is always up at night. Something is bothering her, and he knows it has something to do with him. What could possibly be bothering her so much, and how could he know he factors into her insomnia?


Her eyes open in the darkness that surrounds her. Although only awake for a matter of seconds, she cannot fall back into sleep.

_It was only a dream..._

She turns her head to the right to find a peaceful Raphael smiling in his slumber. It was unlike Amy to wake up like this. Through her tough exterior and many battles she had won, the truth was, since she had met Raphael, she could only fall asleep next to him. The two had never engaged in any sexual activity. He had never made her feel uncomfortable. Only safe and secure, which is precisely why she needed to be in his presence to sleep.

Up until this week, that was. She had no problem falling asleep, but always seemed to wake up in the middle of the night. Raphael was starting to become curious as to why the normally-late-sleeper was now always awake before him, but she could say nothing.

She closes her eyes, despite being very awake, and clings to Raphael's arm, resting her head near his shoulder and her left arm and leg across the rest of his body. She was always embarassed by her odd sleeping positions, but Raphael thought it was cute. She told herself that if Raphael didn't mind, then she shouldn't. After all, his was the only opinion that mattered to her.

After minutes of focusing on the sounds of his breathing and, when her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, the rising and falling of his chest as he breathes, she decides to get out of bed. She is a bit chilly in her nightgown, a silky, blood red slip that barely covers her, and her nipples begin to poke through. She walks to the dresser across the room and takes Raphael's navy blue robe to keep her warm. She breathes in his scent and walks on. She finds his Rapier in the hall on its stand and notices some dirt on it. She takes it and walks outside to a pond where she soaks and scrubs it with her fingernails, barely able to see.

"Ouch," she jerks away just after stabbing herself on the end of his Rapier.

_Good, Amy. Make it worse._

She takes the weapon in one hand while attempting to stop the bloodflow with her mouth, but to no avail. She quietly steps inside, careful to not wake Raphael.

"What is going on, love?" a shirtless Raphael asks, sleepily, as he steps outside of his bedroom and into the hallway where Amy stands. "You're bleeding."

"I'm sorry... I was only trying to help. I took it to the pond outside to clean, but I cut myself," she explains. He quickly takes her hand and without further question, puts the bleeding finger into his mouth.

"Don't waste that," he reminds her. She had quickly become used to the fact that she was living with a vampire, but frequently forgot just how sensitive he was to blood, especially hers. He could smell it and it would wake him up. He was always there within seconds to clean it up in his own way. "Is something bothering you, my dear?"

"No, why do you ask?" she answers, heading back to the bedroom but forgetting that her finger was in Raphael's mouth. She drags him back into the bedroom.

"Lately, you've been acting strange," he begins with a mouthful, "You're always awake in the middle of the night... doing nice things for me like cleaning my Rapier, baking me muffins or-"

"That was your birthday," she quickly justified.

"And the weapon?"

"I was bored and saw that it was dirty. I had nothing better to do."

He stares down at her intently while sucking up the last bit of blood, which was almost not coming out anymore.

"Amy, dear. I know something is bothering you. You talk in your sleep." This statement makes her blush, and she sits back down on the bed.

"...What have you heard?" she asks, looking away from the man.

"You needed my help. You were calling my name, and when I leaned over you, you'd instantly smile whenever I would touch you," he says, sitting beside her.

"You have it all wrong," she says, without thinking.

"I have it all wrong? You didn't need help?"

"No! And I don't feel like talking about it."

"Will you at least tell me why?"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell... you."

"Very well then. I won't force you... but I could," he teases with a big grin.

"N...no... don't you dare!" Amy raises her voice while blocking her torso with her arms as Raphael pins her down, tickling her sides until a small chuckle comes out.

"I'm only playing, sweetheart," he says, pulling away, "I just wanted to see you smile."

She stops laughing and looks Raphael in the eye. He looks back at her, unmoving. The two await a response from the other before moving. Their faces move closer without seeming to move until eventually their lips touch. Their eyes close and with every kiss that passes, the motions of their lips become faster and faster until eventually, lips are not enough. Raphael's tongue slips into Amy's mouth like a ninja, chasing hers around like children playing duck-duck-goose. Amy moves her hands up the outsides of Raphael's arms as he moves his fingertips lightly up her thighs. Her hands move up to his head, his hair covering her fingertips like a blanket while he lifts her, legs wrapped tightly around him, and leans against the nearest wall.

In disbelief, the two stop for just a moment, but proceed right away. As Raphael's tongue circles Amy's lips, she squeezes him tighter. He then gently kisses her on her neck and sucking it. Amy knew he would never hurt her and is not scared of his fangs, brushing up against her neck. Supporting her body with his hands on her bottom, his fingers lock onto her panties, slowly pulling them away and squeezing her. Amy feels herself start to drip as Raphael's fingers near her butthole, making her gasp.

"Sorry. Too fast?" he checks before continuing. The last thing he'd ever want to do is to scare her away.

"Too fast?" Amy questions, "I've been waiting years for this. Don't hold back." She feels Raphael's heart begin to pound faster as she admits this, and he pulls her back on top of him as he lies on the bed. He gently brushes away his robe from her arms, and she finishes by pulling it off once it reaches her elbows. She continues kissing and tongue-wrestling with him as she grinds on him. His fingers sneak into her nightgown and pull it up along with his hands, and he cups her breasts, fingering her hard nipples and squeezing. He departs from them when her body moves downward to where his pants are. She tugs on them, noticing his erection through his pants, and sets it free.

_It's... huge... will it even fit?_ She wonders, her face nearing it. Her lips greet him and her tongue circles the tip of it. She begins to circle wider as her lips slowly enclose on it, and his 9 inches start to penetrate her mouth. Raphael moans in pleasure as he runs his fingers along Amy's hair, in her usual pigtails, pulling her down on him.

"Mmm... Amy... how did you learn-" he begins as she silences him with a finger to his mouth, the one previously cut open on his Rapier, sucking deeper. He wraps a hand around hers and nibbles on her finger, careful to avoid the fangs. Of course, everytime he bit her like this, turned her on with the thought of becoming like him, forever. She continues sucking him until his leg twitches uncontrollably, accompanied by his moaning.

"Come here," he whispers, still clinging to her finger. She lets go and crawls on top of Raphael. He kisses her lips gently and with his hands, travels up her legs and pulls down her black silk panties. He rubs her gently, massaging her clitoris before inserting a finger. He holds her with one hand by her ear, kissing her more deeply as a second finger enters. At this point Amy grinds on Raphael, riding his fingers, begging for more. He pushes her panties, still on her legs, further down until she takes the hint to remove them completely. Once gone, Raphael pulls himself underneath her torso until his face is buried into her sweet pussy. He lightly licks around the outside, getting dripped on by her fluids. His tongue moves to her clitoris, licking lightly, making her moan and breathe heavily. Figuring she wants more, he penetrates her with his tongue while sucking on her pussy, squeezing her ass tighter and tighter, pulling her even closer, nearly suffocating himself. He pulls out from underneath him and roughly flips her over so that she now lies with her stomach to the bed. He leans over her body, kissing her from her ear all the way down to her bottom. He kisses her right above the cheeks and in the middle, working his way down to her hole, where he starts to lick her. While massaging her cheeks, he fingers her again, creating double the pleasure. This makes her wetter than ever and her entire body goes limp, taking in all of Raphael's pleasures. Her moans become louder and louder, and Raphael turns her over, immediately penetrating Amy, making her squeal.

With one hand, he lifts Amy's nightgown above her breasts and sucks on her nipple while continuing to fuck her. Amy grabs the bottom of her nightgown and pulls it up over her head, followed by wrapping her arms tightly around her Raphael's neck as he continuously hits her G-spot, making her scream louder every time. Sweat drips from Raphael's body onto Amy's chest and their fingers intertwine as the juices puddle up between them.

Raphael, feeling Amy's arms cling to him a bit looser, looks at her smiling face.

"Did you..." he begins to ask the speechless, smiling girl. "You did! You came."

With no response from his worn out lover, he pulls out and turns her over, caressing her butt with his dick before entering. Amy lies motionless, still in a state of complete bliss as Raphael grabs her breast with one hand and the front of her pelvis with the other hand just before finishing. As he cums into her, he lets out a moan and then falls beside the young girl, facing her closed eyes and kissing her forehead. He rests on his back, arms behind his head, and Amy rests her head close to his armpit. He strokes her hair with his hand closest to her.

"I'm happy," she whispers, eyes still closed and arms resting aside Raphael.

"Of course, darling."

"I was afraid... you would say no. That's what was bothering me."

"Amy," he gently says, beginning to sit up, "don't you ever think that, dearest. I am truly sorry if ever you felt that I did not love you. Amy, you mean everything to me." He kisses her hand.

"I know, I just... didn't know if you felt the same way," she responds quietly.

"Which is?" he questions, lying down beside her again.

"Raphael, I'm in love with you. I have been for some time now. That's why... I haven't been sleeping right. I keep having nightmares that you leave and never come back after I tell you that..." she confesses.

"My sweet, I know. I just wanted to hear you say it. Do you know how much you talk in your sleep?" he fills her in. She says nothing. "I hope you don't leave me after this. But I want you to know how I've always felt. Sound familiar?"

"That's exactly what I said..." her voice trails off.

"Yes, my dear. Worry no more. I love you and always will," he assures her with a gentle kiss, brushing his thumb against her chin.

"I love you too," she whispers, barely able to finish her sentence. She rests her head nearby Raphael's armpit once again, and he puts her to sleep with gentle strokes of his fingertips against her arms.


End file.
